OLTL 20:Drew is missing
by lilnate13
Summary: This is a spin-off of "The Next Generation" and Also for "OLTL" It's Drew's 7th birthday but his Parents Matthew and Destiny are arguing and didn't pay attention to there son.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

At the Buenos Dias, Destiny Evans took her seven yrs old son, Drew out to eat for his Birthday. While they was seated. Destiny was texting on her phone with an older guy to meet up with him.

Drew taps his mom, Destiny by the hand to get her attention, "Mom?"

Destiny didn't hear him. Drew yells her name, "Mom!"

Destiny turns her head as she saw Drew not so happy.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Did you want something?" asked Destiny.

"Yes! Where Dad?" asked Drew.

"Oh, your father should be here any minute now." Destiny replied.

As soon she says that, Matthew shows up with a light skin African-American girl about twenty something. She look more like a model but she was very pretty.

Destiny didn't like the idea of Matthew request a girl over. It was suppose to be the two of them spending time with their son.

"Hey youngster!" said Matthew.

"Dad!" said Drew as he ran to hug him. "You're late."

"I know son, that's why I brought you a Power Ranger action figure." When Matthew pull out a red ranger action figure he was so happy to see it.

"Cool! Thanks Dad!"

"No problem lil man." Matthew replied.

Destiny walks up to Matthew and his new girlfriend and don't look as well happy about it.

"So, I guess this is the woman that you were cheating on me with while I was raising our one yrs old son?" asked Destiny.

The woman step up to Destiny and gave her a fake smile, "In matter of fact I am, I'm Tamara. Nice to meet you Destiny, I heard a lot about you."

"Oh really?" as Destiny was looking at Matthew.

"Yeah, I heard that you were whore and you were sleeping with older men." said Tamara.

"What?" said Destiny?

"Um, Tamara. You that enough, this suppose to be my son day." said Matthew.

"Why? You say she a whore and she never pay attention of your son and her getting money by having sex with other men." Tamara replied.

Destiny walks up to Matthew and gave him an evil look, "I was such a whore. Then Why the hell do you want me back?" asked Destiny.

"What?" asked Matthew?

"Don't play stupid with me Buchanan! You told me that you want me back two weeks ago!"

"Mom. "sAid Drew.

"Not now Drew!" Destiny replied.

Matthew was laughing like it's a joke, "I was just joking."

"No! You were dead serious! You was even crying and begging on your knees for forgiveness. I will never forgive for what you did!" Destiny argues.

"Don't talk to him like that!" said Tamara.

"Please honey! I can get him back if I wanted too!"

Before they could say anything, they notice Drew was gone.

"Where is Drew?" asked Destiny.

"Maybe he's at the restroom? I'll go check." said Matthew as he left two girls that can't stand each other.

"So, how did you two meet?" asked Destiny.

"Does it matter?" asked Tamara.

"Excuse me; I was just having a good conversation. You can stop being a bitch sometimes!" said Destiny as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should stop being a whore and quit looking for a Sugar Daddy maybe I would be so nice to you."

Before Destiny could say anything, Matthew walk out to Destiny and Tamara and was looking so scared and freaking out right now.

"So did you find Drew?" asked Destiny.

Matthew didn't say anything.

"Matthew? Where the hell is our son?"

"I'm sorry but, Drew ran away." said Matthew.

"What!" said Destiny? "You're kidding me?"

Matthew was looking so sad and looks like he was about to cry, "I'm so sorry Des, I wish I was. Drew went out threw the window from the bathroom and ran away."

"Oh my god!" cried Destiny. "My baby is gone! It's my entire fault! I wasn't being a mother."

Matthew went on one knee and patted Destiny by the shoulder to comfort her. "It's not just your fault Des. It was mine too. We were too busy arguing and didn't pay attention to our son."

Destiny wipes the tears off her eyes, "Why are we doing this to each other? Our son doesn't deserve his parents hating each other. We were supposed to be a real family. Now, Drew is missing and I will have to suffer the rest of my life that I'm a terrible mother."

Matthew touches Destiny face and made her look at him, "Hey! Were not giving up. I'm not going to let the people that I love down and that are you and Drew."

"What? Matthew you're saying this and Tamara is right here."

When Matthew and Destiny look to see Tamara, she's gone.

"Where's she go?" asked Matthew.

"I think you made her jealous?" Destiny replied.

"I'll talk to her later. Right now let's find our son. My dad and your brother will help us search for our son." Matthew replied.

Then Matthew and Destiny hurried and left Buenos Dias.

Tamara was hiding herself with a newspaper and was looking pissed right now. So she dials the number and calls a friend.

"Hello? You got the boy? Good. Take lil Drew to the warehouse so no one won't find him. And be careful, Matthew and Destiny are calling cops for searching for their son." When she hangs up. She sip on cup of Tea and was smiling so evil.

To Be Continued….

Part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

At the warehouse, lil Drew Buchanan was thrown inside and Drew was terrified and scared what's going to happen to him.

" Who are you? And where is my mom and dad?" asked Drew.

" Don't be scared little one it will only be a little while till we get what we want." said a woman.

" Yeah, it will be over soon." said a man.

" Who are you what you want from me?" asked Drew.

The man and the woman took off their ski mask and reveal their self.

Drew was so shock and couldn't believe in his eyes, " Oh my god!"

" Yes it's me Eddie Ford! I'm back!" said the man.

" Yes and I'm too also." said Marty Saybrooke.

" What do you want from me?" asked Drew.

" Your parents that's what! We want revenge! If it wasn't for your mother telling Brody where I was I would of still have Liam. Not only I lost Liam but I lost Cole. If I can't have a son no one can!" Marty pull the gun out and aim it at Drew.

Drew was crying and was so scared now.

-V-

At Bo and Nora's apartment. Bo and Nora was talking with Shun and Vivian about how Matthew and Destiny should be together.

" I can't stand to see lil D turning out to be some hooker, she hurting herself even worse ever since she broke with Matthew she meeting up with older men." said Shun.

" That's how I feel about Matthew when he start dating Tamara something tells me that Tamara is hiding something and she don't want nobody to find out." Bo replied.

" I try to tell you Bo! Tamara is using our son, I don't know what but, she using him. I think that Tamra is working with somebody. But who?" asked Nora.

After she say that, Matthew and Destiny walk in the apartment looking so mad and scared at the same time.

" Have Drew been here?" asked Matthew.

" No, I thought he was with you two at the Buenos Dias for his birthday?" asked Nora.

Destiny burst into tears and looking so sad, " Matthew, we lost our son!"

" What's lil D talking about, Matthew?" asked Shun.

Matthew was looking so pissed now and didn't say a word.

Bo walk up to his son to make him answer to him, " Son, Shun just ask you a question, What's Destiny talking about loosing Drew? Is Drew is missing?"

Matthew turn his head toward his father and while he share a tears, " Yes, We lost him and it's all my fault!"

Nora walk up to her son and ask what do he mean that it was his fault.

" I wasn't being a good father to Drew, look at me I mess up, I lost the two people I care about Destiny and Drew. Destiny and Drew hates my gut and I will suffer the rest of my life!"

Matthew broke down really hard of losing his only son, Destiny walk up to Matthew and wrap her arms around his and as she gave him a smile, " You didn't lose me, I didn't stop loving you like you didn't stop loving me. But, Matthew you're not a deadbeat, your good father to Drew."

" Yeah right. You just saying that to make me feel better." said Matthew.

" I'm not making this up. Drew loves you. He always say you're the best daddy in the world. But, he do hate that we always fight one another instead of thinking of Drew and start a real family. Matthew, I'm scared of losing our son. What if we won't find him."

Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist as he kiss her on the top of her head and Destiny laying down by his chest. " Don't worried we find our son, one way or another."

Bo, Nora, Shun and Vivian was happy to see Matthew and Destiny still care for each other.

-V-

At Angel Square, Tamara was heading home but she has a phone call of Eddie Ford so she answered.

" This better be good! What? Tell Marty to not shoot Drew wait till his parents come to the warehouse and then shoot him!" said Tamara.

As soon she say that, Danielle Manning heard the whole conversation and confronting Tamara about the shooting her godson Drew. While Tamara was thinking for the back-up plans to get rid of Dani.

To Be Continued...

Part 3.


End file.
